1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fitness equipment; and more particularly, to an exercise cycle that provides hands and legs exercise.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The conventional exercise cycles usually were designed with a fixed frame with a pair of pedals for a tramping exercise, which mainly exercise the lower portion of the body. The prior art was showed in U.S. patents No. 2003/0092532. There are also many weaknesses of the art on occupying the space, difficult to store, only lower body being exercised.